crepusculefandomcom-20200213-history
Ch.45: Dream and Reality (3)
Carne is taken aback when Lark asks information about Setz. She confirms to him that Setz is indeed adopted and that he has known it all his life. When Lark asks her when Setz became cold, Carne hesitantly responds that it happened around third or fourth grade and that she doesn't know the reason for it. Carne finally leaves, awkwardly glancing back at Lark, and wondering if she and Setz had met Lark when they were little. Lark is left alone and he concludes that Carne wasn't of much help. The next day, the Arzew bell announces the start of the history exam and, immediately, Lark falls on his desk depressed, unable to understand the question of the exam. When Seere kindly asks him what's wrong with him, Lark says nothing. The rest of the students are looking at him with critisism, because he was the first one to finish the entrance exam. Lark is feeling overwhelmed by their stares and Angela's and Carne's expectations of him. After the exam, Lark is at the courtyard and decides to go to Angela to tell her about Carne's request. Seere advises him to rest before the swordsmanship lesson the next day. Lark responds that he will and bides farewell to her. He is walking towards the infirmary, thinking that he should forget his exam failure, when he sees Setz, Bathory and Sai, coming his way. Bathory is telling Setz that he needs to ask for Neal's release from Navarus, since the situation in the student council is out of control without him. Lark turns to leave the other way, when Bathory takes notice of him and yells for him. Lark turns to look at Setz, who is out of words, not knowing what to say to him. Suddenly, Bathory hugs Lark with force and asks him if he is fairing well. Sai is shocked by the affection Bathory shows to Lark. Bathory starts rubbing Lark's cheeks, to the boy's great embarrassment. She then asks him if Angela is doing well. Sai, who is trying to control his fury, asks Setz to stop this. But, Setz responds coldly that it has nothing to do with him. He then turns to leave and tells Bathory that he will think her proposition about Neal. Bathory responds that he doesn't care about it anyway. She then looks towards Sai and asks him why he is still standing there, but Sai is ready to start crying. At last, Bathory and Sai follow Setz and Lark is left alone. He decides that Setz's behaviour gets on his nerves, that the boy has changed way too much and that he prefers to always avoid him from now on. But, at that moment, he remembers saying to Setz at the infirmary, a few days back, that he didn't care for the fact that Setz abandoned him, 10 years ago. Lark recognizes that these words were kind of harsh and that they weren't really true. Bathory follows Setz and asks him about the way he treats Lark. She tells that the fact that he left the boy with Angela and left, is as if he abandoned him. Setz opens the door in front of him to leave and strictly tells Bathory that she doesn't know the whole story and that she shouldn't intevene in the matter. He then slams the door behind him. Bathory smiles and giggles, while she is talking to herself about how she has always watched over Setz and knows about why he behaves the way he does.